la magia del amor
by DAGA-ETNAD
Summary: Mystina y Arngrim se conosen tras una serie de eventos muy interesantes. que sucede cuando una jovensita egoista, egolatra y perfecsionista y un amable pero irritable joven pasan tiempo juntos?...Averígualo.
1. Capitulo 1: encuentro acidentado

**Capitulo 1.- encuentro accidentado**

El sol brillaba fuertemente en el reino de Artolia se podía ver gente caminar por todos lados de un lado a otro después de todo Artolia es uno de los grandes reinos, es de los mas poderosos y como cualquier potencia mundial la gente va en busca de todo tipo de cosas, desde una mejor vida hasta la mejor ropa.

_Detesto este lugar esta tan lleno de fenómenos y todo tipo de gentuza- le decía una joven rubia a una jovencita de cabello hasta el cuello color negro con un brillo algo verdoso._

_Mystina!!- chillo la jovencita - no digas eso la gente nos ve raro_

Claro que a mystina no le importaba lo que la gente pensara era lo que a ella menos le importaría ella pensaba que nadie es mejor que ella y que toda la gente que pensara lo contrario era un perdedor

_-Yumei no me interesa si todos se molestan de lo que diga de ellos todos son unos perdedores, pero deja eso tenemos qe ir por el paquete_

_Mystina no deverias referirte asi ala Princesa jelanda _

_hmp. no se por que una prinsesa quiere ir a un colegio de magia si bien lo podia aprender en su enorme castillo _

_jejeje creo que tienes rason pero aun asi deve ser aburido estar en un castillo sin hacer nada mas que ser una princesa_

_aun asi no le veo mucho sentido _

_no tienes que verle el sentido solo tenemos que hacerle compañia para que llege al colegio _

_esta bien pero esa deve ser una niñata que cree que la magia es solo hadas y coss asi_

_creo que a todos nos gustaria que fuera asi_

_ CLARO QUE NO!! y tu bien sabes lo mucho que estudio sobre la magia desde sus principios hasta la actualidad _

_lo se pero para mi seria mejor si solo fuera eso _

_ Yumei eres una de las alumnas promedio no deves pensar asi o no llegaras a ser como yo_

_Mystina tu te graduaste como la mejor de tu clase y la mejor de la acdemia desde que se graduo Lady Lorenta, tu eres una de las mejores hechiseras de todos los tiempos y yo soy solo una mas... no creo poder a llegar a lo que han echo gente como Lady Lorenta o tu o Lezard... _

_Yumei si tienes en mente ser com "el" mas vale que dejes la academia ya ¬¬_

_ tienes rason _

_pero recuerda seguir mis pasos lo pasos de la grande, la unica, la mejor, la gran hechisera MYSTINA!!!_

_MYSTINA CALLATE!!!_

mystina se comoco una mano en la boca ante darse cuenta de lo que habia echo ellas devian pasar como incognitas ante el resto de el mundo, no es que el mundo no supiera que existen los hechiseros y la magia entre cosas peores pero aun asi no eran como cualquier otro ser humano la gente siempre puede pensar mal.

_angrim tienes todo listo para partir _

_si_

_angrim espero que todo salga bien y lleges a ser un caballero o alguien importante_

_yo tambien..._

_esta bien , cuando bienen por ti?_

_no pudieron venir de la academia pero unos alumnos de la academia vecina vendran a regojerme_

_muy bien , cuidate hermano_

_tu tambien ... hermano_

Angrim se fue caminando hasta que desaparecio de la vista de sue hermano

_este es un nuevo comenso asi que tengo que hacer q salga bien_

Angrim era un joven musculoso con una sicatris en el ojo izquierdo y con cabello cafe muy alto para su edad fasil mente se podra decir que tendria unos 22 años de edad con tan solo 18

_yumei cuando iremos por esa mocosa _

_espera un momento quiero ir de compras _

_no tenemos tiempo_

_esta bien ve tu por ella y yo ire de compras_

_esta bien pero no tardes mucho_

_no te preocupes _

Mystina se fue caminando por una calle angosta

_esa niña es tan inquieta deveria aprender a ser mas seria como yo_

depreonto un hombre la agaro por la espalda y le cubrio la boca y puso un cuchillo en su garganta

_MMMM!!!_

_pero que linda niña te ves muy jovensita para andar sola_

_(que es lo que quiere este tipo !! no intentara propasarse verdad?)_

_creo que tu y yo podremos pasar un buen momento jejejeje_

_( pero como se atreve que puedo hacer_ )**-** Mystina se sentia desesperanzada trato de quitarse a ese hombre, pero por mas que se moviera, el era mas fuerte que ella, no podia usar magia si la usaba probable ment el cortaria su garganta antes de que ella pudiera suquiera pensar, ese tipo iba abusar de ella y ella no podria hacer nada mystina rompio en llanto

_SUELTALA!!_

Mystina volteo la cabeza y pudo ver a un joven con una mochila al hombro


	2. Capitulo 2: Un estuche de monerias

Mystina pudo ver al joven que venia a su rescate, era un joven alto de cabello oscuro corto

- te dije que la soltaras!

El bandido se burlo del joven haciendo una mueca de burla

- Oh que miedo tengo que va a hacer un niño como tu, y no creas que tu gran espada te ayudara mucho por que si intentas acercarte la niña muere entiendes?

Angrim desenvaino su espada dejando que reluciera su brillo contra la luz del sol

-entonces te vas a arriesgar a ver quien es mas rápido eh?, tu espada…o mi navaja

_- pero que es que este tipo es estupido o que! Acaso quiere que este loco me mate!_-pensó Mystina

- no tengo nada que perder- dijo Angrim

- valla con que muy valiente eh?! Bueno puedes despedirte de esta niña

-_TIERRA TRAGAME! T.T_ – pensó Mystina rogando no existir en esos momentos

Angrim levanto su espada hacia el cielo como si fuera a lanzársela a el maleante, el destello del sol fue mas fuerte esta vez logrando cegar a el maleante dejándolo fuera de combate por unos segundos dándole tiempo suficiente a Angrim para golpearlo en la cabeza con el mango de la espada dejándolo desmallado

-Estas bien?

Mystina levanto su cara y pudo ver la cara de su salvador

-…

-te has quedado muda?

- tu…

-hm?

-eres…un gran IMBESIL!!

- que dijiste!!

- como pudiste arriesgarme de esa forma el loco ese pudo haberme matado por poco creí que moriría y tu haciéndote el chulo que te crees eh!

Angrim estaba desconcertado al ver como la chica que hace unos segundos parecía ser la mas indefensa del mundo ahora parecía una fiera al ataque

-oye es no es la forma de agradecerme que te salvara la vida!

- salvar mi vida! Pero si me arriesgaste mucho!

-pero te salve no?

- y que tal si tu plan de super héroe al rescate no hubiera funcionado!

-pero funciono no?

-…AHG ya déjame sola!

-….ten cuidado con los violadores y ladrones sueltos!

- yo puedo defenderme sola!

- claro que si…

- a que te refieres con eso!

- no parecías la mas apta para defenderse de maleantes hace unos momentos

- esto fue que me tomo por sorpresa!

-los ladrones nunca te dicen que te van a robar o a violar…siempre es por sorpresa...

-oye chico listo que parte de déjame sola no entiendes eh!

- no puedo dejarte sola hasta que vea que estas por lo menos con otra persona

-...no te vas a ir verdad?

- no hasta que te vallas a tu casa

-...ah..-Mystina suspiro y se resigno

-esta bien...puedes acompañarme, pero ni creas que te pagare por hacerla de "guardaespaldas"- dijo sarcásticamente

-_pero que esta cree que todos son como ella o que? _Esta bien

-...sabes que no me agradas?

-no te preocupes...tu tampoco me agradas

- AHHH TARTADO!

Mystina y Angrim caminaron por bastante tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, cuando por fin pasaron por una tienda llena de ropa muy cara y llena de jovencitas, una de ellas era Yumei

-Yumei!- Mystina grito para que la joven le prestara atención y dejara de lado la ropa que tanto veía

-Mystina? Que sucedió que paso con tu falda, esta toda sucia

- Yumei!! T.T- Mystina abrazo a Yumei con fuerza de una forma muy cómica para Angrim

- _ESTA LLORANDO?! ES ENSERIO LA MISMA NIÑA QUE ME LLAMO IMBESIL Y NO ME DIO LAS GRACIAS!¬¬_

-eh...Mystiy calma dime que paso...y quien es tu amigo- Yumei aparto a la llorosa mystina de ella para saludar a el joven- mucho gusto soy Yumei

- Angrim

- Mystina ya cálmate y dime que te pasa...

-Yumei fue horrible snif el horrible hombre me quiso hacer cosas sucias y-y yo solo quería ir p-por la niña esa de cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora por que estoy m-muy triste TT.TT

- hay Mystina no creo que Angrim haya querido hacerte cosas sucias, tal vez es que le gustaste y pues ya sabes como los pájaros y las abejas n.n

-QUEEE! NOO NO FUE ANGRIM E-EL NO ME TOCO -grito a todo volumen una muy sonrojada mystina

Angrim solo se limito a sonrojarse y tratar de encubrirlo con un ataque de tos

- ah no? Entonces quien fue?

- fue un horrible ladrón que me dijo que quería hacerme cosas sucias y me contuvo con una navaja en el cuello!

-Oh dios que mal rato has pasado...y como te saliste de ese aprieto

Mystina se sobresalto al recordar que fue Angrim el que la ayudo, más que nada ella no quería que Angrim se sintiera como el héroe para que no se lo restregara en su cara pero también le daba un poco de vergüenza que alguien mas la ayudara

-fue...Angrim

-que dijiste no te escucho- dijo Angrim en tono de burla

- ¬¬ Angrim me salvo de ese pervertido

- Oh valla gracias Angrim n.n dale las gracias Mystina

-...gracias Angrim ¬¬

- no hay problema...si no les importa tengo que irme

-claro nos vemos luego Angrim- dijo Yumei despidiéndose con el brazo

-nos vemos Yumei, adiós Mystiy

- si lo que sea ¬¬

-_ ah esa Mystina es todo un estuche de monerías ¬¬_

--

Dejen Reviews n.n


	3. Cap 3: Corazon de Hierro Jelanda

Yumei y Mystina caminaron al palacio con Mystina tratando de superar los previos acontecimientos, Mystina no parecía emocionada en lo absoluto pero Yumei por el contrario caminaba Alegremente.

-Yumei, y como es esta princesita?

Pregunto Mystina a su amiga.

-Bueno, la princesa Jelanda es la primera princesa de Artolia, se dice que es una chica de corazón de hierro y lengua de navaja.

-hm....entonces debe de ser horrenda!, claro debe de ser una tipa gorda y amargada celosa de chicas bellas como yo!

Dijo Mystina haciendo gestos con las manos y con una cara que demostraba superioridad, Yumei solo reía por debajo.

-De que te Ries?

Pregunto Mystina algo molesta

-jeje...no es nada, es solo que...la descripción de la princesa me recuerda a ti!

Yumei rompió en carcajadas y Mystina solo enojada alzaba el puño.

-pero que te pasa, yo no soy ninguna cerda amargada!

-no, eso no, yo me refería a lo de el corazón de hierro y la lengua de navaja, creo que se parece un poco a ti en eso...

-hm...pues tal vez si, pero yo soy mejor...

-claro Mystina, todos lo sabemos, ahora vamos dentro y llevémonos ala niña, en la escuela nos esperan.

Yumei corrió al palacio dejando a Mystina atrás.

-Oye! Espérame!

Mystina corrió detrás de Yumei tratando de alcanzarla.

Mientras tanto Arngrim esperaba en el puerto a que llegara su barco para que lo llevara a su destino.

-Esa Mystina...me hizo perder mucho tiempo...pero por lo menos me dio las gracias.

-hey! Tu el de la espada!

Arngrim volteo su rostro para ver a un chico rubio en ropa blanca corriendo hacia donde estaba el con el aliento perdido.

-huff...uf que bien que te veo, tu también vas a "La Academia Lassen" no?

Arngrim arqueo una ceja y luego dijo un tanto desinteresado

-Si...al parecer tu también...

-Si! - respondió el chico sonriendo- Soy Lawfer Mucho gusto!

El chico extendió su mano hacia Arngrim quien después de unos segundos le extendió la suya

-Arngrim- respondió secamente

-Entonces Arngrim...veo que Eres un "Caballero Pesado", eso es genial! Yo soy un lancero, es como una clase de tradición en mi familia que los hombres seamos Lanceros, y mi padre es el general de el ejercito de Artolia así que prácticamente vengo por obligación....

Lawfer noto la cara de angustia de Arngrim por el echo de que no se callaba y decidió tratar de enmendar su error

-Oh!! Lo siento siempre termino hablando mucho! Parece que no me puedo callar, pero creo que es algo de familia también por que mi madre también suele tener este problema de que no puede callarse y mi padre termina callándola o tambie-

Arngrim se molesto y tapo la boca de el chico, Arngrim a pesar de ser tolerante no le gusta la gente que no se calla, o es escandalosa.

-Mira, si te quito la mano de la boca, prometes callarte?

El chico asintió y Arngrim quito su mano

-Disculpa, me suele pasar muy seguido cuando estoy nervioso...

-Esta bien, y dime tienes alguna idea de cuando llegara el Transporte?

Lawfer miro hacia el cielo como si mirara a un reloj y dijo

-no debe de tardar, ya casi son las 2 de la tarde

-Eso espero, solo me han pasado desgracias hasta ahora, así que espero llegar lo mas pronto para irme de aquí lo mas lejos posible...

-Si...bien creo que me iré por otro lado si es que te incomodo tanto..

-No me refería a ti... _(Aun que no estaría demás...)-_Pensó Arngrim

-Oh!! Genial, entonces me quedo

Dijo el chico alegremente

-_(este será un largo viaje...)_

Mientras tanto en el castillo Mystina y Yumei no pasaban un mejor momento.

-INSOLENTES! DESGRACIADOS!! IMPERTINENTES!!! MIL MUERTES NO SERAN SUFICIENTES PARA PAGAR SUS PECADOS!!!!

La voz chillona de una chiquilla se escuchaba desde la parte alta de el castillo

-...creo que esa es la querida princesa

Dijo Mystina algo perturbada

-si así estará durante el viaje...

-Este será un largo viaje...

Dijo Mystina aun mas perturbada y algo molesta.

-Princesa por favor suelte ese cuchillo!

Dijo una sirvienta tratando de quitarle un cuchillo que la pequeña joven sostenía contra su muñeca

-No te acerques! Si me tocas me corto las venas aquí mismo!

-Princesa cálmese! Es solo por un tiempo!

-Pero no quiero ir!! Es que nadie me entiende!! Porque padre me hace esto!!

-Princesa entienda, es por su bien!

-Pero no quiero!

La princesa lanzo el cuchillo hacia la pared rosando la cabeza de Mystina provocando un susto en Yumei y Clavándose en la pared.

-...que...preciosa niñita...

Dijo Mystina apretando sus dientes y puños de la furia contenida

-Estas bien Mystina?!, eso te pudo haber echo daño!

Dijo Yumei quitando el cuchillo de la pared

-...creo que me siento mareada..._(Hoy no es mi día, ya es la segunda vez que casi muero apuñalada!)_

-QUIENES SON ESAS! SON LAS LOCAS QUE ME LLEVARAN ALA ESCUELA ESA!

-...locas...

Dijo Mystina con aun más ira contenida

-Disculpen ala princesa – dijo la sirvienta avergonzada y haciendo reverencias- es solo que esta pasando por unos momentos difíciles

-Todos lo hacemos, pero no lanzamos cuchillos ala gente!

Dijo Mystina en tono fuerte apropósito para que la princesa pusiera atención

-PUES NO ME INTERESA!- dijo la princesa haciendo otro berrinche y aferrándose a una silla- NO ME MOVERE DE ESTA SILLA JAMAS!!

-oh dios...yo ya tengo que liderar con una a diario...

Dijo Yumei con una mano en su frente

-_(a que se habrá referido...)_

Pensó Mystina algo enojada por saber el significado de lo que dijo su amiga.

-LARGO TODOS, DE AQUÍ NO ME VOY A IR!

-YA ESTUVO!

Grito Mystina caminando hacia la princesa

Mystina se poso frente ala niña, las dos se miraron fijamente por dos o tres minutos, parecía como si pelearan con la mirada, justo en ese momento Mystina la golpeo en el rostro provocando que la princesa de desmallara.

-MYSTINA!

Grito Yumei al ver lo que su amiga había echo

-PRINCESA!

Grito la sirvienta

-Bien vamos que espera, traiga algunos sirvientes para que la lleven al transporte antes de que se despierte!

-...Si!

La sirvienta salió corriendo de la habitación corriendo

-Mystina que te pasa! No puedes golpear ala chica así nada mas porque si!

-Hay! Ella casi me deja con un cuchillo en medio de mi frente, así que mínimo se merecía eso no!, y aparte ya me tenia harta...

-_(...Bien dice el dicho, dios las hace y ellas se juntan_...) –Yumei suspiro profundamente y dijo- no importa ya, lo bueno es que ya saldremos de aquí, y el viaje será mas callado de lo esperado..._(y aun que te reclamara de nada serviría, tu no tienes remedio alguno...)_

Después del "incidente" entraron dos sirvientes y la misma sirvienta, los hombres subieron a Jelanda en un Carruaje de color rojo y la sirvienta llevo las maletas de la chica.

-Cuídenla mucho por favor...puede parecer una malcriada pero en el fondo es una buena niña

Dijo la Mujer

-No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de ella

Dijo Yumei con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias

Las dos chicas se despidieron y subieron al carruaje que las transporto a el muelle donde abordaron un Barco que las llevaría ala academia.

Mientras tanto Arngrim solo pasaba de una calamidad a otra

-no es genial que seamos compañeros de vagón Arngrim!

Dijo Lawfer muy animado

-..._(si le digo la verdad probablemente llore...y me sentiré culpable) _si...

-y si tengo mucha suerte! Ya que también seremos compañeros de habitación en la escuela!

-..._(y yo me pregunto...por que me odia el destino?)_si...genial...

-Pero aun falta que conozcamos a nuestro otro compañero...como se llama?...lu...Lucifer? _(Como el demonio?)_

-es LUCIAN, L-U-C-I-A-N!

Dijo un chico de cabello rubio oscuro casi café, con un pantalón blanco y una camisa roja recargado en la puerta

-Oh si...lo siento Lucian

-entonces seremos compañeros todo el año no?...

Dijo Lucian levantando una ceja

- _(espero que este sea mas normal que Lawfer)_

-...GENIAL!!

Lucian grito emocionado con una gran sonrisa

-_(mis esperanzas no valen nada...)_

_-_SI QUE GENIAL!! SEREMOS COMPAÑEROS!! E IREMOS TRAS LAS CHICAS DE LA ACADEMIA!!

Dijo Lucian aun mas emocionado

-pero...-interrumpió los gritos de Lucian Lawfer- Creo que...como es una academia de Caballeros no creo que haya muchas chicas, no?

-...dio en el clavo

Dijo Arngrim

-Ja! Pero yo no me refiero a NUESTRA academia!, me refiero ala de las sexys magas! "La academia Flenceburg"!

-Oh_...(no sabia de..esa academia..)_

Pensó Lawfer

_-(solo se ilusiona, no creo que esas chicas se fijen en un híper-activo idiota como el_...) no te confíes, dicen que esas chicas son muy estiradas, descienden de familias de alto linaje y todo lo demás...

-Ohm! Vamos hermano no me digas eso...esas chicas están muy buenas...no me digas que no quisieras hincarle el diente a una de ellas?...o es que acaso...tu prefieres a mas el tipo de...digamos Lawfer...

-...eh?

Se pregunto sin ninguna idea de lo que hablaban Lawfer

-¡QUE! C-claro que no!!

Respondió algo mosqueado Arngrim

-Eso esperaba escuchar!, ahora cuando lleguemos ala academia y estemos instalados, que les parece si vamos de "inspección" ala academia de "chicas sexys"

Dijo Lucian haciendo una cara algo morbosa, cosa que se dio cuenta Arngrim y Lawfer paso por alto.

-No lo creo...

Respondió Arngrim

-...creo que no seria buena idea, después de todo será nuestro primer día, y...no creo que sea bueno hacer esa clase de infracciones...

Dijo Lawfer algo preocupado

-oh!! Vamos!! Será divertido!! Ya verán! Valdrá la pena! Sii?...

Dijo Lucian con ojos de perrito, cosa que dejo pensando a los otros dos.

-...bueno...creo que será divertido...

Dijo Lawfer

-Ese es el espíritu!! Y que dices tu Arngrim?

-Ya te dije que no...

-porque no!?

-por-que no!!

-PERO POR QUE NO!!

-POR QUE NO SE ME DA LA GANA!

-PERO POR QUE NOOOOOOOOO!!!

-POR QUE NO!

-....pero por que no?

-AGHH! Cállate! Bien! Si iré! Pero cállate! Si?

-YAY!

Lucian Dio un Salto de alegría Y Lawfer solo sonrió un poco ya que la idea no lo tenia muy cómodo, y Arngrim solo se sonrojo un poco ante la idea de haber perdido contra un "Hiperactivo Idiota".

Mystina, Yumei y la aun "dormida" Princesa Jelanda llegaron ala Academia Flenceburg siendo recibidas por tres chicas y una mujer.

-Yumei! Mystina!

Grito una jovencita de un largo cabello negro y traje de sacerdotisa

-Nanami!

Grito Yumei Corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

-Como les fue?

-Hm...ya te enteraras...

Dijo algo nerviosa Yumei

-Mystina...

Dijo Otra chica de Cabello Largo y café, con un vestido ligero pero algo revelador

-Hola Shiho

Dijo Mystina sonriendo un poco

-Mystina...

Dijo la chica tomándose del brazo de Mystina

-Shiho...fue solo por un día...

Dijo Mystina algo nerviosa.

-...

No respondió la chica pero se acurruco más en el brazo de Mystina

-Valla parece que Shiho extraño a Mystina

Dijo Yumei

-Ya sabes que es tímida con todos, extrañamente solo se siente cómoda con Mystina..._ (O tal vez no tan extraño...)_

-Bienvenidas chicas.

Dijo una mujer rubia en un pegado traje verde.

-Gracias Lady Freya.

Respondieron las dos al unísono

-Y donde esta la princesa?...o mas bien la nueva alumna.

Pregunto con ánimos la mujer

-Desmayada...

Dijo Yumei

-que?

Pregunto la maestra

-Ehh! Nada! Esta descansando! Fue un viaje agotador sabe...

Dijo Mystina tapando la boca de su amiga

-Oh, entiendo bueno entonces mandare un par de estudiantes a que la lleven a su habitación, ustedes descansen deben estar cansadas también.

-Gracias

Dijeron Mystina y Yumei

La maestra entro a el edificio y las cuatro chicas fueron a caminar por los jardines de la escuela hablando de su viaje y todo lo ocurrido.

-Oh! Mystina eso fue muy peligroso! Y no te dio miedo!

Dijo Nanami muy sorprendida de lo ocurrido con el ladrón

-No! Por supuesto que no! Yo me hubiera encargado de el, pero no quería poner en riesgo ala escuela al mostrar mis habilidades

Dijo Mystina con muchos aires de superioridad impresionando a Shiho y Nanami, y provocando a Yumei algo de coraje.

_-(ha! Si la hubieran visto, se echo a llorar, y estoy segura que se hubiera muerto de el miedo, se salvo gracias a Arngrim y ella ni lo menciona...si es todo un amor esta chica...)_

Pensó Yumei a sus adentros.

-Entonces si no te salvaste tu sola, quien fue?

Pregunto curiosa Nanami

-...eh?...umm...no...Recuerdo..

Dijo algo molesta al respecto

-Oh! Yo si recuerdo!...era un chico alto, de cabello café...o negro...como se llamaba Ehh Oh si! ARNGRIM!

Dijo Yumei para molestar a Mystina

-AH! _(ESE NOMBRE! Tan solo escucharlo me hace sentir mal!) _YUMEI! Callate!

Respondió molesta Mystina

-Oh, que lindo nombre!

Dijo Nanami

-...y el...por que ayudo a Mystina?

Pregunto Shiho con su delgada voz

-no lo se...pero creo que solo lo hizo por que es buena persona...no creo que se interesara en Mystina, se veía inteligente!

Dijo Yumei otra vez tratando de hacer enojar a Mystina

-Yumei!! Pero como te atreves! Por supuesto que no fue por eso ni que yo me interesara en tipos raros que se creen la gran cosa, y aparte A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE EL PARECE INTELIGENTE!

Dijo molesta Mystina

-Pues lo obvio no?, que el no se interesaría en ti por tu "amable" forma de ser...

Dijo Yumei dando en el talón de Aquiles de Mystina

-AHGG! _(me saca de quicio! En especial por que...siempre tiene la razón!!)_


End file.
